malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tavos Pond
Tavos Pond was a Meanas mage, part of the 5th squad of marines under Gesler and Stormy in the 9th Company of the 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army.House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.497 He was a tall, dark, moustached man who was probably Korelri.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.254 In House of Chains Tavos Pond's squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse.House of Chains, Chapter 5 On the road from Aren to Raraku, Fiddler asked Tavos Pond and Balgrid to find his missing mage, Bottle. Both could sense the mage was up to something, but were unaware of his exact location or what he was doing. When Bottle returned, he chastised the two mages for not sensing the magic gate through which Topper had entered the Adjunct's tent. Then he revealed the spoils of his eavesdropping.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.420 Later, Tavos Pond and Sands helped Gesler inspect the entrants chosen for the 9th Company Scorpion fights.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.629 He was likely either the Holder or Trainer for the 5th squad's entrant, Clawmaster. In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. By this time, Tavos Pond had been reassigned to Borduke's 6th squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.294 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. The sappers were organised into groups with each group protected by a mage. Tavos Pond and Balgrid both contributed to this operation and quickly returned to Borduke's squad once the way inside was open.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.285/294 Borduke's marines were first into the breach. But just as they cleared the wall's rubble, they were ambushed by archers and swordsmen, and Borduke, Ibb, and Hubb were killed. Fiddler launched a cusser into the archers in the windows of the building above them and the resulting explosion left Balgrid temporarily deafened and bleeding from the ears. Seeing half his squad dead and Lutes badly wounded, Tavos Pond tried to pull back with the survivors, but Fiddler ordered Pond and Balgrid to continue forward with his squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.285/292-296 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Tavos Pond fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Cord's and Fiddler's squads. During an attack by Leoman's fanatics, Pond was grievously wounded in the face. Balgrid and Scant corralled the screaming mage and Scant pushed his dangling eyeball back into its socket.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.295-296/319 Tavos Pond was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat. The mage, his head wrapped in bloody bandages, was assisted in the ordeal by one of the children they rescued from the burning city.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.332/368/370 In Reaper's Gale Tavos later joined the 8th squad under Hellian. He was killed during the Bonehunters' invasion of Lether when he and Lutes were trying to hold a flank.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21 Notes and references de:Tavos Pond Category:Bonehunters Category:Korel natives Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Marines Category:Meanas mages